


What should I do when I know they are lovers

by Pon_Hanatou



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: BBS paro, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pon_Hanatou/pseuds/Pon_Hanatou
Summary: ——Do you know who is the contributor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 之前论坛体的总汇，整理了一下全发上来~祝看的愉快

What should I do when I know they are lovers 

-If you were the one who knows me,find me and kiss me.

-I am always be here.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
